Remember
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Clara/Doctor fic based on events after the Christmas episode. Christmas episode spoilers. Just how if he found her again he'd react to her, and how he'd behave around her after he'd already lost her twice. I don't own Doctor Who or any related content. All reviews/advice wanted please! There may be some M-Rated elements as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor Who**  
**After watching the Christmas special I knew that I shipped Clara and the Doctor so bad that I needed to write a fanfic about it!**  
**I don't own Doctor Who or any related content.**  
**Remember**  
**Part 1**

_It all seemed like an odd kind of dream, and yet it still seemed so real. Her flat-mate told her that she was going mad and should go and see some kind of a Doctor which gave Clara a small amount of pleasure as the hero of her dreams always went by that name. The dream always began in the same way, she was in a long corridor with hundreds of doors on either side and she would walk, sometimes for what appeared to be hours although in reality it was probably mere moments. But then she'd choose a door, and he'd be waiting. Her Doctor. They would embark on some marvellous adventures with aliens and monsters and a hell of a lot of running. And in the end, she would die. But that would be when she would wake up. _

_In the beginning she awoke terribly afraid, after all she had just died in such a realistic way although it was only a dream. But she soon grew used to it, and often she would wake up beaming at the reminder that her Doctor was only a day's work away. And then, as soon as she laid her head on the pillow, he would return. _

_Like this morning for instance, her end had been particularly painful that night and she woke up slowly, groggily. But her head was on her white, linen pillow. And her warm sheets were pulled tight around her. She looked up at her alarm clock and for a moment panic began to rise in her stomach before she remembered it was Saturday and she didn't have work. So she lay back in her soft pillows and stared at the ceiling, a slight smile playing on her lips. Although she knew her Doctor was a figment of her imagination she hadn't been able to stop herself developing a crush on him? In her dreams they'd kissed a few times but she wished she could find him in real life. _

_She lay for about half an hour before deciding she needed to get up, she climbed out of bed before staggering into her en-suite bathroom. She turned on the shower and sighed as she waited for it to warm up. She stretched her arms above her head and checked she had shampoo and conditioner, her hair needed to be perfectly shiny. Just the way she liked it! Once the water was scolding hot as she liked it she stripped off and threw her pyjamas onto the floor before climbing into the shower and gasping as the scalding hot water hit her body. She knew that she would get used to it in a moment but once it started it was always a shock. She washed her hair and left in the conditioner to work its magic whilst she washed her body, allowing herself to relax into the almost overwhelming heat. She smiled and washed the conditioner out of her hair before switching off the shower and stepping out and throwing her hair up into a turban whilst tucking another towel around her body, still gleaming with water. She then picked up her toothbrush and proceeded to hastily scrub at her teeth. _

_With the toothbrush still in her mouth she ventured back into her room and over to her wardrobe, she pulled out a cute dress and then some tights and underwear. She didn't notice something was out of place until she was halfway back to her bathroom. She then stopped in her tracks and turned slowly to see the silhouette against her window, she took a step back and the silhouette took a step towards her. She was frozen for a moment before she stared at it, it took the shape of a man, and it was like a ghost. Solid, but at the same time nothing more than a shadow. And suddenly, it terrified her, it advanced towards her a moment before she turned and sprinted for the bathroom. Clutching her clothes to her chest. She slammed the door shut a second before it reached her, she was surprised to find it banging at her door, trying to get in but being unable. She pulled her toothbrush out of her mouth and threw it in the sink, rinsing out her mouth with water. _

_There was a weird thing in her room and she was naked apart from a towel. She pulled on her underwear and then slid the dress over her head. As she pulled the towel turban from her head she was surprised to find that the banging had stopped. Letting her wet hair rest on her shoulders and meagrely opened the door and was slightly surprised at the sight that met her eyes. There was a man stood on her bed, turning around and around with a funny, buzzing device in his hand. Her jaw dropped as she realised who this was._

_Her Doctor. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who**  
**Wow! I uploaded the first chapter of this last night and it's already had such a good response so I thought I'd update! Please keep reading and reviewing! Always open to new ideas!**  
**I don't own Doctor Who or any related content.**  
**Remember**  
**Part 2**

_He turned to face her and slowly dropped his arm, his face fell and he slowly jumped off the bed and walked over to her. She was positively delighted that she'd found him, but she was too scared to speak. How did he get in here? What was he doing? What was that thing chasing her? So many questions raced around in her mind, but the first and foremost was the question, am I dreaming? _

_As he walked over to her she gave herself a little pinch on the arm to check she was definitely awake, that her Doctor was definitely here, in her room. He looked even more handsome in reality. They found themselves observing one another, neither saying a word to each other. Before, slowly, he licked his lips and spoke softly. His voice was filled with pain and almost longing. _

_'Clara?' he said quietly and she nodded, relieved and ecstatic that he remembered her too, she smiled at him and he returned her smile but tears were in his eyes, why was it hurting so much to see her? She was so happy to see him! _

_'Doctor?' she asked, her grin getting bigger and bigger and he nodded. And then they stood, staring at each other before she decided she needed to take charge instead of just standing here. 'What are you doing here? Are you here to get rid of that thing that was just in here? What was it anyway? Because you must know! You're clever.' He paused for a moment just looking at her before answering._

_'Right, yes…' he was normally so energetic, but now he seemed dejected, calm even. 'That thing was called a Crimm, and yes… I am most definitely here to get rid of it' he said, he normally offered her more explanation than that. So she raised an eyebrow in a hope that it would spur him on to tell her more. He took a deep breath and turned away, walking away from her and hitting his head with the palm of his hand. 'It had to be you didn't it?! It couldn't have chosen someone else! No it had to choose you! Clara Oswin Oswald!' he turned back to look at her. And she became slightly afraid. _

_'Doctor, what is a Crimm? What does it do? Why me?' she asked, taking a step towards him. His eyes were now glassy with tears._

_'Crimms feed off of life energy, they've often been put down as hallucinations, they're what give people the idea of ghosts, and a light at the end of the tunnel as they die when actually nine times out of ten they're the reason for said death. But they've been growing more powerful, I've been tracking them around London, and then this one… it's your Crimm. Only you can see it. It's an omen of an imminent death.' _

_Clara felt her knees go weak and she managed to stagger over to the bed before they gave out altogether. 'I'm going to die?' she asked nervously, looking at him, he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his own._

_'No.' he said softly with a shake of his head. 'I'm not going to let you die. Because I'm going to defeat the bad guy, like I always do. And then you'll come away with me and we'll see the universe…' he smiled reassuringly and her grin returned. She pushed down all feelings of fear or panic and held his hands back._

_'Of course.' She grinned before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. 'I've missed you, everyone said I was going crazy when I dreamt about you, but I knew you were real! I knew it!' she said holding him tight, determined not to let go this time. And he held her back just as tight, determined not to let her go ever again. _

_To her the dreams were just dreams, her mind playing out stories in her head, but the Doctor knew the truth. Clara Oswin Oswald and he had met many times before, not just the twice but hundreds upon hundreds of times in hundreds of different time eras. She'd always show up, and he'd swear that he'd keep her alive this time, that she'd pull through and they could win. But he'd always fail; she'd always die, like it was written in the stars that she must. The universe was cruel like that. He didn't want to go through the pain again, he always tried. This time he was certain would be no exception to the norm, but it wouldn't stop him trying. This time was already different. She remembered him. _

_She never normally remembered him maybe that meant that this time was different; this time there was hope for them both. It warmed both his hearts a little more to know that she cared about him and she wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her. But he also knew that with this head-start it only meant the war would be infinitely more difficult. He'd come across the Crimm only once or twice before but he'd never been able to shake one off of someone once they'd seen it. And Clara had seen hers. If only she hadn't looked. _

_He pulled back but kept his hands on her arms, rubbing them comfortingly. She was the first one to speak. _

_'So… how do we get rid of this…? Crimm?' she asked, slightly nervous. To be honest he wasn't really sure but since he couldn't even see it he decided it would probably be best to tackle the bridge as they approached it. So he sat beside her on the bed and held her hand. _

_'There isn't really anything we can do until you can see it again…' he said watching her, she nodded slowly to show she understood. 'Until then… Just go about your daily business!' he smiled at her. _

_'And you'll stay with me? In case it comes back?' she asked and he nodded._

_'Yeah!' he grinned; they were both secretly happy that they could spend more time together and have an excuse. They both wanted some time to get used to being around each other 24/7 if they were going to travel together. He gently squeezed her hand; he understood that hearing that there was a ghost stalking you and it meant you were going to die would be a pretty upsetting piece of knowledge to comprehend. He wanted to comfort her more but he didn't want to be too forward. Ever since he'd met her he'd felt a connection. Back when he hadn't even seen her face he admired her, he loved her. Then back in Victorian London, she was going to go with him, but she'd died. It was his fault. He fought so hard for her, always for her. He loved her…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who**  
**Okay. Guys! This is just in italics because I think it looks neater! Nothing to do with the story whatsoever! **  
**This chapter is dedicated to Ebonine_ because she was so adorable :3**  
**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I couldn't really think of what else to write! I'll aim to make the next chapter a bit longer to make up for it!**  
**I don't own Doctor Who or any related content.**

**Remember**  
**Part 3**

_Midday came and Clara's flatmate decided she was going to go out for the rest of the day. Leaving Clara and the Doctor alone in the flat. She was taking a couple of night classes as well as working and she had a few essays she needed to write and her job took up most of her time on the weekdays. So she took the Doctors advice and went about how she normally would she laid out all of her papers and pulled out a pen to start to work on an essay for English Literature. The Doctor sat opposite her and watched her work. She wrote away for about half an hour in complete silence before the Doctor spoke. _

_'See anything yet?' he said, he wasn't used to sitting around doing nothing and he was fighting boredom. As much as he loved to just be sat with her watching her work he preferred to be running around fighting evil. This was too relaxed for him. _

_'Yes.' She said without looking up from her writing, 'I see a bored man sitting opposite me and resenting telling me to go about my daily business.' _

_'Ha-ha.' the Doctor said sarcastically and stood up, she paid him no attention as he wandered around the flat. They were sat in the open plan kitchen/dining area at the table and he walked through to the living room. It wasn't anything spectacular; it was just a small sofa and a television. He walked through the living room and down the hall. He walked past 2 doors which he'd been told were the airing cupboard and Clara's flatmates bedroom. He decided they should be left alone. So he walked to the end of the hall where Clara's bedroom was. _

_As he walked in he was greeted with a hundred memories. Memories of the past adventures they had first came the good memories. The running, the banter, even the kisses. The first few times he'd found it awkward and resisted, but once, just once, he'd kissed her back. He didn't think she'd even noticed that he was kissing her back but it had been wonderful. They were running, he couldn't remember exactly the monster they'd been attempting to escape; he vaguely thought that it might have been the Cybermen but he wasn't sure. They were in a store cupboard. Hiding. They could hear Cybermen marching past every minute or so and she looked terrified. It had started out just as a comforting touch on her arm and a reassuring smile but the next moment her arms were around his neck, pressing her body to his along with her mouth. At first he stiffened in her arms like he always did, but then he relaxed and wound his arms around her waist, holding her close to him and responding to her every touch. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in the kiss, but then her lips were gone and so was she. She ran out and sacrificed herself to save him. He was able to stop the Cybermen but once again he had failed to save her. That was when he vowed never to kiss her back again, it distracted him. She really was a genius. And then came the bad memories, every time she'd died. Every time he'd held her in his arms and stroked her hair, every time they'd cried for one another. He was so caught up in the memories that he didn't even notice the tears streaming down his cheeks. In his reverie he walked over to the bed and gently stroked the pillow. _

_He was suddenly brought out of his trance by the sound of Clara's short, sharp scream. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Doctor Who**  
**Okay I gave up on the italics as I got a few comments on it…**  
**And thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They're really making my days!**  
**I don't own Doctor Who or any related content.**  
**Remember**  
**Part 4**

She looked up as her phone buzzed next to her and she saw she had a text; she slid her finger across the screen and saw that it was a text from her flat-mate saying that she wasn't coming home that night and she had the flat to herself. She smiled and picked up her phone to reply and that's when it appeared. In the corner of her eye, her ghost, her Crimm. She dropped her phone and gasped, jumping up. For a moment they were the same as before, stood there as she stared at it, and it seemed to stare right into her soul. And then it lunged for her. She screamed and darted out of the way towards the door, trying to wrench it open she panicked as she found it locked.

"Doctor!" she shouted, desperate for him to save her. She heard him on the other side of the door, trying to get in.

"It's locked!" he shouted through the door, she heard a buzzing noise and then a groan, "Wood! It doesn't work on wood! Just hang on!"

"Doesn't work on wood?! That's a bit rubbish!" She shouted, darting over to the other side of the room again, just trying to put as much distance between her and the ghost as possible.

"It's a work in progress!" he said, sounding annoyed as he tried to get it to the right setting to break through the door, "Just hang on!"

She screamed as it lunged for her again but she ducked and ran to the other side of the room. "I'm trying! Hurry up!" she was backed against a wall, she was sure she couldn't get away again. Sure enough, the Crimm was draining her energy, it was falling rapidly now.

"Don't let it touch you! Clara don't let it touch you!" he shouted through the door, giving up with the sonic screwdriver and now banging his shoulder against the door to try and break through.

"Doctor! Hurry! Please!" she yelled back, pure, raw fear taking over her. She was going to die. Her eyes were wide open; she was unable to move her gaze from this shape in front of her. It was advancing towards her, slowly, menacingly, like it knew that she was cornered, that she couldn't get away. That no one was coming to save her. "Doctor!" she screamed just as he burst through the door and aimed his sonic right at the shape, it began buzzing instantaneously. After a moment of high-pitched noise the ghost disappeared.

Clara stood for a moment, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks, tears she hadn't even noticed before. "Doctor…" she said weakly before running over to him and throwing her arms around him. Her knees were weak and she was almost certain that she was going to collapse. Luckily he held her back just as tight. He stroked her hair gently and whispered softly to her.

"It's alright… You're safe now…" he repeated this as she buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing gently. After a few minutes she pulled back slightly, but kept her hands on his shoulders as he kept his hands firmly on her waist, supporting her, she did look shaken up. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She paused for a moment, "I think I need to sit down…" he nodded and gently led her into the living room and sat her on the sofa, sitting beside her he took her hands with one of his own, his other hand moved up to her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"Hey… Hey you stop those tears…" he said quietly, wiping them away with his thumb. She gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand,

"Thank you... for coming to rescue Me." she said warmly.

"Don't mention it," he grinned, "Crimms feed on positive energy, what were you doing when it appeared?"

She forced herself to think back to the exact moment it appeared and she hoped she wasn't flushing as she remembered, "I had a text from my flat-mate…" in truthfulness she'd been quite excited at the prospect of being alone in the flat with the Doctor that night.

"What did it say?" the Doctor pressed on and she was praying that she wasn't blushing or else this would be completely awkward and he'd suss her in a minute. He was too clever a man.

"Just… that she wasn't coming home tonight…" if she wasn't blushing then he was. He re-tracked his hands and held them up.

"Right…" he said slowly and she looked down, _'Well he asked…' _went through her brain. And she pushed her hair out of her face and sniffed back the last of her tears.

"You asked!" she said bravely and he couldn't stop the slight smile touching his lips.

"Yes… Yes I suppose you're right, I did ask." He said with a smile which she returned. "But what do we do to stop them?" he asked, he wasn't asking her, he was more asking the universe, he had no idea how to save his Clara. No idea how to do it. He sighed and looked at her, his beloved Clara; she was going to die unless he got his brain into gear and worked out how to vanquish the ghosts. But his first priority right now was to cheer her up, he wasn't too brilliant when it came to earth habits but he seemed to recall Amy and Rory loving pizza and movie nights, which always seemed to cheer them up. It was worth a shot, and besides it meant that he'd get to spend the evening telling her about his input on all her movies. He'd already scanned through her DVD collection and sure enough he'd been a part of every single one. He'd been Leonardo Di'Caprio's double in Titanic, a camera-man in Inception and a make-up artist in Legally Blonde. "Hey," he said to her jumping up, "How about we spend the rest of the day eating pizza and watching films?" he said with a grin and held out his hand for her to take. She paused for a moment before grabbing his hand and jumping up, she planned to use this as a perfect to snuggle up to her Doctor and enjoy a whole night of only his company. One problem, she had to be careful not to get too happy or it would all be ruined in a heartbeat. Feigning a grin and excitement at his proposition she squeezed his hand and took a step closer to him.

"Sounds perfect!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Doctor Who**  
**Oh my God you guys I'm so sorry this took FOREVER to update but I had major writers block but now the new series has started this will be updated regularly… I hope!**  
**Please keep the reviews coming in, I always want to hear your views!**  
**I don't own Doctor Who or any related content.**  
**Remember**  
**Part 5**

They had started out sat on the sofa, together, yes, but not touching. But that had been two and half hours ago and by now they were sat lying against the arm of the sofa. He had his feet up and she lay with her head on his chest, they were completely content with being this close together and each had smiles on their faces as 'Legally Blonde' came to a finish.

"You know…" the Doctor began but she cut him off.

"I know, I know! You were the lead makeup artist on this and you still know Reese Witherspoon personally!" she laughed and looked up at him to see him looking slightly confused, "You told me… Three times!" he looked defensive and opened his mouth to say something before thinking the better of it and shutting it tightly again. She laughed and sat up to turn off the DVD player, she switched it off and then looked at him as he sat up properly too.

It was strange, to see her smart Doctor looking so unnaturally dishevelled. His bow tie had come off and now lay discarded on the floor, the top two of the buttons on his shirt had come undone and his hair was scruffy and messy from how he'd been lying. She smiled as she looked him over and ran a hand through her own thick hair, pushing it back and out of her face.

She'd changed out of her dress and into some of her comfiest pyjamas; flannel Minnie Mouse trousers with a tight tank top and her favourite, fluffy slippers. She hugged her knees up to her chest and looked at him, cocking her head slightly. He looked right back at her. "Where are you gonna sleep?" she asked, breaking the silence and he shrugged.

"I don't really sleep." He said, "Not as much as I used to anyhow…"

"Is that because you're an alien? Or just because you don't like to?"

"A little bit of both tonight I think…" he replied with a small smile which she returned.

"Well you're gonna need some rest if you have to protect me all day long tomorrow! Otherwise I'll have no hope against my Crimm."

"You'll have every hope. I'm not going to fail you Clara Oswin Oswald. Not this time. Not another time, ever." He said softly. She couldn't think of anything to say so instead, after a moment's hesitation, she moved her knees beneath her before kneeling up and leaning over to him, she straddled his lap to get better access. She moved her face close to his, noted him stiffening, he was scared, she prayed that he accepted this. Then she kissed him. As she'd expected, he didn't relax, his hands found her shoulders and gently pushed her back.

"Doctor…" she whispered, longing echoing in her voice and he kept his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Clara… doesn't… every time you do that I lose my concentration, I can't hope to protect you if I don't have the fullest concentration…" his words were losing intelligence by the minute just touching her.

"Doctor, _please_…" she was nearly begging him. She just wanted to kiss him; she just wanted to feel his arms around her, to kiss her back, to love her like she loved him. "I love you…" she whispered, "You're my Doctor…"

"Clara, I cannot protect you if I lose concentration…"

"Just say you love me… I know you do, just admit it..."

He looked at her and lost himself, "I love you Clara Oswald…"

She couldn't help herself; she launched herself forward and kissed him, this time he kissed her back, allowing himself a little bit of indulgence for once in his life. They kissed for a few minutes more before Clara stood and took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom.

**A/N: Sorry, this was going to be the M-Rated bit of the story but I'm not in the mood to write M so there might not be any anymore. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter I just wanted to update ASAP! Hope you're enjoying it! Please keep reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Doctor Who**  
**Apologies for it taking a long time to update yet again, it annoys me too.**  
**Please keep the reviews coming in, I always want to hear your views!**  
**I really appreciate the amount of support this story gets, thank you so much, all of you!**  
**I don't own Doctor Who or any related content.**  
**Remember**  
**Part 6**

When the Doctor awoke the sun was shining brightly through the curtains and cast a beam across Clara's body next to him. He scolded himself instantly for allowing this to happen, but at the same time he was grateful it had happened. It was the first time he'd slept in hundreds of years for him and he did love Clara, he couldn't lose her, never again. He needed her to come away with him so he could protect her always. She turned in her sleep and was facing him. She looked adorable when she slept, she was breathing deeply with her lips slightly parted. Her hair fanned out, covering the pillow behind her and her fingers were slightly curled, up by her cheek.

He smiled to himself, allowing himself to just lie and watch her for a while before rolling out of the bed and pulling on all his clothes. He walked through from her bedroom and into the kitchen, making them both coffees. He was proud of the way he was picking up on human habits quickly. Maybe once this Crimm business was over, he and Clara could go off adventuring for a bit before settling down on Earth. There had to be a way that he could make her able to age at the same rate as him, or vice versa. He wanted to grow old with Clara; he wanted to do all the human things and get married and have children with her. He wouldn't admit this to her of course, it would be far too strange and she would probably be intensely disturbed by it. But if she didn't feel even the tiniest bit the same way then what had last night been?

It had been a long time since the Doctor had done that, Amy had offered him it but he hadn't wanted it. But Clara was different, he really loved her, he was willing to go to the ends of the universe for her, he would do anything for her, he would die for her.

But right now he had to focus on the crisis at hand. There had to be a way to get rid of a Crimm, he'd heard once of a witch vanquishing one but his witchcraft was a little rusty and he didn't want to risk it with so much as stake. His sonic screwdriver would get rid of it temporarily but it wouldn't last long and then the Crimm would return. There was no way either of them could live the rest of their lives with it hanging over them and then the Doctor having to get rid of it for a bit only for it to come back and haunt them once again. He needed rid of it, permanently.

He knew of one way that was certain but it was another way he wasn't willing to risk. He couldn't even tell Clara what this was because he knew her. He knew that she would be proud and noble and insist on it. This was that she had to be on the brink of death and then the Crimm would realise that she wasn't worthy of the rest of its efforts, it would be full on feeding and it would leave her alone. But he couldn't risk it, there were only a couple of rare cases in the universe where this idea had actually worked and he wasn't going to try for a lucky third on the woman he loved.

The problem was, there was no other way to get rid of it. There were no other possible conclusions to come to. He just wanted a simple way to get rid of this plague, was that so much to ask? Apparently so. Until he had thought of a way he knew that Clara couldn't get too happy. That was why he was so worried about last night being a mistake, he couldn't bear the thought of her becoming too happy, as he would be, and then the Crimm showing up and destroying their happiness. But it had appeared that the run in with the doctor's sonic screwdriver earlier in the day had rendered it weak and unwilling to make the journey to Clara's side.

The Doctor sighed and leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee and immediately throwing it down the sink. It was disgusting.

**A/N: Apologies for the ridiculous delay, I am trying, thank you so much for all the support, it means so much. Please just keep it going!**


End file.
